KH2 Generation 2
by ElegantButler
Summary: The offspring of Riku, Kairi, and Axel are sent on their own adventure to save a man trapped between worlds.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts II – Generation 2

--Prologue: Reunion With Axel--

Sora was standing on the shore watching the waves when something bumped his left ankle. Looking down he spotted a small red and white beach ball resting by his leg. Picking it up, he was examining it when there was a tug at his pants leg.

"Please, mister," a small voice asked, "can I have my ball back?"

Sora looked down. There was a small redheaded boy standing there looking up at him with hopeful eyes. There was something familiar about the boy, but Sora couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Here you go," he said, handing the ball to the child.

The boy resumed playing with the ball until a white portal opened and a familiar figure stepped through. The older redhead took the ball from the child and chastised the boy:

"Now, Roxas, what did you forget to do?"

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, sweetly. He went over to Sora and looked up at him. "Thank you for giving me my ball back."

"You're welcome," Sora managed to say through his amazement. He looked over at the boy's father and grinned broadly.

"Axel!"

"Hey, Sora," Axel smiled.

"I thought you were… you know…"

"Dead?"

Sora smiled. "I'm glad you're alive. Or whatever you are."

"No, I'm alive," Axel smiled. "I came alive when I became a father."

"How on earth? Who's his mother?"

"A girl I met at Radiant Garden," Axel replied. "She died a week ago in childbirth along with Roxas' baby sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sora said, meaning it.

Axel looked down at the boy, playing with a lock of his son's fiery red hair.

"He looks a lot like you," Sora said.

"Yeah, a real mini clone, even down to the personality," Axel replied. "He's a real little demon sometimes," he said affectionately.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at his father and threw the ball into the air. On the inside, Sora was beaming with happiness. He knew that this was the real Roxas's emotions he was feeling, but felt good all the same.

"What's that say about you, then, I wonder?" Sora said playfully.

Little Roxas giggled and said,

"He gotcha, daddy."

Axel looked at Sora in mock hurt, putting a hand to his chest.

"And after I saved you, too…" he said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh, is he the one, daddy?"

"Yes, son," Axel smiled. "That's Sora. So, I'll assume you found your friend Riku."

"I did," Sora smiled. "We have a daughter now."

"Excuse me?" Axel blinked. "Did you just say you and Riku have a daughter? Together?"

"Her name is Paopuko," Sora beamed. "She's about the same age as your son, Roxas. Kairi has a daughter, too. Her name is Namine. She's a month younger than Paopuko."

"That at least makes sense," Axel pointed out. "Who's her father?"

"One of our friends," Sora replied. "His name's Wakka. He and Kairi were married for a short time. But Kairi spotted someone she decided she liked better, so she divorced Wakka. But the man she fell for vanished from sight. We never got to find out anything about him. Just that he was a musician, and she thought he was really talented."

"How'd Wakka take it?" Axel asked, genuinely curious.

"He was actually somewhat relieved," Sora shrugged. "He realized shortly after Namine was born that he was actually in love with Selphie. They got married last year."

It was about this time that Riku and Kairi arrived with their children in tow.

Namine was a small blond-haired girl with big eyes and a pretty small smile. She was in every way the miniature of the girl who had bewitched Sora in Castle Oblivion.

Paopuko was a silver-blue haired and eyes the same color as Riku's. Her hair was styled like Riku's but with a single ponytail on the right side.

Kairi eyed Axel suspiciously until Roxas tugged his father's jeans.

"Um, daddy? Is she the lady you dated before you met mommy?"

"Yeah," Axel said, running an embarrassed hand through his head.

"_Dated_?!" Kairi exclaimed. "You _kidnapped_ me!"

"Really, daddy?" Roxas asked, wide-eyed. "You were a kidnapper?"

"Well…erm…" Axel sounded rather abashed about the whole matter.

"Don't lie to him, you cad!" Kairi said.

Little Roxas took offence to this and walked right up to her.

"Don't talk to my daddy like that you…you…witch!" he said.

Kairi gasped at this, looking at Axel for an explanation.

"This is how you raised your son? To insult other people?!"

"No. Roxas, apologize," Axel said sharply.

Little Roxas shuffled his feet, put his hands behind his back and said,

"I'm sorry…"

"That's better," Kairi said.

"…witch," Roxas finished.

Roxas hid behind his dad as Kairi's fury unleashed itself.

Axel turned to Roxas. "I really should just let her, you know. You did bring it upon yourself. You have only yourself to blame."

"But, daddy! She insulted you!"

"Wa…" Axel began. But his voice failed him. "I mean, it's okay. I can handle a few insults."

Sora knew what Axel had been about to say, and wondered why he had trouble mentioning the word 'water'. He doubted the man was afraid of the stuff. No, there had to be another reason.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Axel replied.

"Daddy misses his musician friend," Roxas said.

"Hey!" Kairi roared. "What about me? Don't I get an apology or something?"

Axel bowed in her direction, "On behalf of my beloved son, I apologize profusely."

"That's much better," Kairi said, turning her attention to look out over the water.

Once she had turned away, Axel gave Roxas a thumbs up and mouthed the word "witch" at Kairi.

Sora snickered, causing Kairi to turn around and see an all-too-innocent Axel standing there, kicking the sand and looking up at the sky.

"Oh!" She cried out in annoyance. "I give up. Come on, Namine."

"But I wanna play with Roxas!" Namine protested.

"Guess you're stuck with me for a while," Axel shrugged. "And I did apologize for kidnapping you, so I don't see…"

"_When did you apologize_?!" Kairi demanded. "This is the first I've heard of it."

Axel turned to Sora in confusion.

"Well…. Actually…" Sora hemmed. "You see. Things got so busy that I never actually got around to passing on your message. Sorry, Axel."

"I see," Kairi said, calmly. "I forgive you, Axel. If nothing else, then for the sake of our children."

Riku, who'd been watching the children play, spoke up for the first time. "It's getting dark. I suggest we make our way home for now. Tomorrow we'll meet for lunch at Heart & Sole."

"So, you like the place?" Axel asked.

"Best fish and chips on Destiny Islands," Riku praised.

"Glad to hear it," Axel beamed.

"Daddy owns it," Roxas smiled. "Right, Daddy?"

"Right, son." Axel replied.

The four adults shook hands. Then they gathered up their children and made their way back to their homes. As they parted, their children reached out their hands to each other, as if to promise friendship to each other for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts Generation 2**

**-Chapter 01: Destiny Islands-**

Namine and Paopuko had been best friends ever since their parents had introduced them at the age of two months. Three years after that, an unexpected arrival had reunited Sora and Axel and had given the two little girls a new friend to play with; Axel's son Roxas who was a few months older than they were.

It had been nine years since Axel's reunion with the one he had saved. In that time, Namine and Paopuko had become good friends with Roxas. This friendship had been a great comfort to Paopuko when Riku had unexpectedly died of heart disease and Sora had died a few months later of a broken heart.

Axel had taken Paopuko under his fiery wing, and now she looked up to Roxas like a big brother.

One day the three of them were sitting on the dock, watching the water.

"Just think, Namine," Paopuko said dreamily, "this is where our parents started their first adventure."

"And where you were born," Namine remembered her mother's tale.

"From Riku's wish," Paopuko nodded.

Roxas watched the waves a moment longer before speaking. "I wish we could have an adventure."

"Be careful what you wish for…" Axel said smiling at his son as he held out a hand.

A white portal opened. This one was bigger than the ones that he had always used, rather disconcertingly, to visit his son's teachers.

"…you might get it." Axel concluded, pushing Roxas through the portal.

"Roxas!" Paopuko cried out, running into the portal.

"Paopuko! Wait!" Namine cried out too late. She looked confusedly at Axel who smiled at her.

"You'd better hurry," he teased. "Unless you're too afraid to follow your friends."

"I'm not afraid," Namine pouted at him. Then, she turned toward the portal and ran in after her two friends.

"Roxas," Paopuko asked, "where are we?"

Roxas frowned and was about to reply when Namine ran into him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What is this place?"

"I wish I knew," Roxas admitted.

"Why would your dad push us through a portal into an unknown world?" Namine asked. Then, without a pause, she recalled. "Oh, yeah… you asked for an adventure."

"You wanted one, too," Roxas pointed out, looking up at the tower that rose up from the mist, seeming to reach the stars above. "So, shall we go in?"


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Generation 2

-Chapter 02: Old Yen Sid-

The three friends made their way up the winding stairs. In the first room, they found three treasure chests. Curious, they opened the largest and found that it contained what appeared to be a map of the tower.

"I knew it!" Paopuko said, pointing at the topmost room on the map. "This is Yen Sid's tower! My papa, Riku, told me all about it."

"Well, it should be pretty easy getting to the top now that all the Heartless and the Nobodies are gone," Namine shrugged.

"Then those must be the good guys?" Roxas pointed his thumb at a group of creatures that were making their way toward the trio.

"What are we supposed to do?" Namine wondered.

Without thinking, Roxas held his arms down at his sides, gunslinger style. Two wheels of fire spun by his palms and formed into his father's chakrams.

Seeing this, Paopuko extended her hand and soon found _Way to the Dawn_ clasped firmly in her grip.

The door above them was suddenly blocked by a force-field which shimmered softly.

They fought their way to it, noticing that, as the last Heartless faded, the force-field vanished leaving the way open to them.

After the third room, Roxas turned to Paopuko. "You okay?" he asked her. "That last one almost got you."

"I'm fine," Paopuko replied. "Where are they coming from?"

"This way," an old man called from the door. "Hurry, before the next swarm. I'll explain things once you get inside!"

Roxas, Paopuko, and Namine entered the topmost room of the tower and stood before Yen Sid.

"You are Paopuko, the daughter of Riku and Sora," Yen Sid said, sagely. "Born of Riku's wish that Sora knew his deepest feelings for him." He turned to face Namine. "You are Namine, a Nobody in your past life; you were reborn through your Somebody, Kairi." Finally, he turned to Roxas. "You are Roxas, the son of the Nobody named Axel who found his heart through sacrifice."

"So why are they back?" Paopuko asked.

"Something has wedged the door between the worlds. A presence trapped between this world and oblivion. One that manifests itself on various worlds from time to time, seeking redemption. Redemption that only you can provide."

"How can we provide redemption for something we know nothing about?" Namine asked.

"You may find you know more about it than you realize," Yen Sid prophesied. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. The first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes. Now, if you step through those doors, you will find the same three fairies who provided clothes to Sora. They will provide you with suitable garments for your adventure. You first Roxas, since you are the oldest."

Roxas stepped through the door.

"Well, that'll never do," Flora tsked. "We must do something about this, ladies." She pointed her wand and Roxas found himself wearing a pair of green pants with a green shirt and brown boots.

"Mm hm," Fauna agreed. "We really must. But that will simply never do." She waved her wand and the white clothes were replaced with red pants and shirt and black boots.

"Not at all appropriate for such an important adventure," Merriweather declared. She waved her wand and soon Roxas was dressed in blues and whites.

"Alright already," Roxas said, in exasperation. "Just decide will you?"

"Very well then, ladies," Merriweather agreed. "Shall we?"

"One…" Flora began.

"…two…" Fauna continued.

"…three!" All three finished. They pointed their wands at Roxas.

A moment later, Roxas was dressed in a white shirt with black, and red sleeves. The red sleeve was loose and had a ripped quality that was reminiscent of flames. The black sleeve was form-fitting and came to his wrist. His pants were black with flames up the left side. And he was wearing a pair of black sneakers with flame red laces.

"Well, that's more like it, ladies," Merriweather said, approvingly.

"Indeed," Flora applauded. "So handsome."

"Well, then," Fauna decided, "I think its time we see what we can come up with for the girls."


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Generation 2

-Chapter 03: Fashion Show and Gummi Ship-

When Roxas stepped into the main room of the tower-top, the two girls both gave him a thumbs-up.

"Next, please," Flora called.

Paopuko stepped into the room and closed the door, turning to the three good fairies.

"Ahhh, yes. You look just like your father," Fauna said.

"Riku's my papa. He had me," Paopuko said. "I was born when he wished to show Sora how much he loved him."

"It's a strong love that manifests itself in the form of a child," Merriweather smiled. "Your heart is strong because it was formed from such a love. You will be a great healer because of that, and a brave warrior because your papa and your father were both brave warriors."

"Her outfit should reflect her courage," Flora decided, waving her wand so Paopuko was wearing a red dress with white tights and red boots.

"No that'll never do," Fauna shook her head. "It should reflect her healing abilities." She waved her wand and the red dress was replaced by a white nurse-style dress with white sneakers.

"Now, ladies," Merriweather chastised, "let's be sensible about this. We've been through this twice before. Ready? One… two… three."

Paopuko was enveloped in swirling light. When it had faded, she found herself dressed in a full-length pinkish white pantsuit with a shooting star emblazoned on the front from the left shoulder to the right hip. On that hip was a small pendant in the shape of a paopu fruit. On her feet was a pair of rose-pink ankle high boots.

"Oh, she's lovely," Merriweather praised.

"Indeed she is," Flora agreed.

"I can't wait to work on Namine," Fauna enthused. "I wonder if she'll turn out as lovely as Paopuko."

"I'm sure she will," Merriweather assured Fauna. "They're both quite lovely." She turned to Paopuko and smiled. "Go now, and send in your dear friend."

Paopuko nodded and walked through the door and back into the main room where Namine and Roxas were waiting for her.

"Nice!" Namine exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what my outfit's going to look like!"

"No need to wait, dear," Flora called.

Namine rushed into the room and closed the door.

"You are a lovely one, dear. It certainly won't be hard to find an outfit for you," Merriweather said.

"How were you manifested, though? Your mother was a redhead if I'm correct," Flora said.

"I was created from the Nobody inside her. That's why I look exactly like her and bear her name," Namine replied.

The three fairies looked awestruck.

"Well then, let us choose an outfit fit for a reborn Nobody," Fauna said, waving her wand.

"Ah, ah, ah…all at once, dears…one, two, three!"

Namine was surrounded by a white light and when it cleared, she was wearing a short blue and pink dress with flared shoulder length sleeves; she wore a white leotard underneath, and white sneakers with pink laces.

She looked down at herself and smiled.

"Wow! I feel like a fashion model!" she squealed, giving a little spin.

"Indeed you do," Flora agreed. "Now, if you join your friends, I believe Master Yen Sid has a present for the three of you."

Smiling, Namine ran happily through the door and into the main room to join Paopuko and Roxas.

"You will need to visit many worlds during your adventure. While you are there, you will face many perils and meet many new friends."

"How will I defend myself?" Namine asked. "Paopuko and Roxas both have super-cool weapons. But I have nothing."

"Draw a weapon in the air," Yen Sid suggested.

Namine's hand moved in the air, drawing something the others could not make out until a keyblade manifested itself on the desk before her. It had a white handle with pink and blue swan wings that mirrored the wings of _Way to the Dawn_.

Namine picked up her new keyblade and turned to Yen Sid. "Can I manifest _anything_ by drawing it?" she asked.

"No," Yen Sid shook his head. "Only some things. And you no longer retain the ability to affect people's minds. As for what you can manifest, you will have to discover that as you go along."

Namine held the Keyblade at arm's length to appreciate its beauty better, Roxas leaning forward to see it from the other side of Paopuko.

"First, you will need to visit Radiant Garden and meet up with the heirs of the old Hollow Bastion Restoration committee. They'll guide you through things while you stay with them," Yen Sid said.

"What are their names?" Roxas asked.

"There are Rinoa and Laguna Loire, Leon's twin children and Masamune Strife, Cloud's daughter."

The three friends looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Generation 2

-Chapter 04: The Water Temple and the Children of the Radiant Garden

Paopuko, Roxas, and Namine landed their gummi ship safely following a dangerous journey down the path to Radiant Garden. Leaving the ship behind, they made their way to Merlin's house. As they passed the place where Sora had battled Demyx for the second time, they saw that there was a beautiful white temple with doves flying around it. Stepping inside they discovered a fountain of pristine water. At the center of the fountain was a white marble statue of Demyx holding his sitar and gazing skyward with a serene expression on his face.

"Wow, wonder who he is," Paopuko whispered.

"That is Demyx, the water mage."

The three kids jumped and turned to see a pretty girl with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. She stepped toward them, gazing at the fountain and said,

"He was killed by Sora, the Keyblade master…such a fight that never should have been," she whispered.

Paopuko shifted uncomfortably. She looked over at the other two and saw that they looked surprised at the news.

"Dad told me about him a few years ago, but he said that Demyx was a coward…"

The girl looked at Paopuko with something akin to loathing.

"Demyx was a true hero who should still be with us today. He was the toughest fighter your father faced in that whole ordeal and deserved to live long and prosper."

"How do you know so much about him?" Namine asked, gently, trying to save the situation.

"My father Cloud told me about him."

"Oh, you're Moonie," Paopuko guessed.

"It's either Masamune or Luna," the girl complained. "I hate the name Moonie."

"I'm sorry," Paopuko apologized. "Forgive me?"

"No grudges in this temple," Masamune smiled. "Sweet Demyx wouldn't like it."

"Sweet Demyx is it?" Roxas asked amusedly. "I thought you said he was a warrior. Sweet doesn't sound too warrior-like to me."

"He was a pacifist," Masamune explained. "But he could defend himself when he had to."

"We have reason to believe he might still be alive," Namine said suddenly.

Roxas and Paopuko stared at her.

"You mean the soul we're trying to save is Demyx's?" Roxas asked.

"I can't be sure, but it does fit. He must be the musician that Kairi fell in love with."

"So he's stuck between this world and the next one."

"It would appear so," Namine decided. "I suspect, however, that his redemption won't be as easy as summoning him at this temple."

"So what do we do?"

"Let's head back to Merlin's home," Masamune suggested. "I'm sure that the others will be able to help us figure out our next move."

The walk to Merlin's house was uneventful.

When they arrived, they were met at the door by a pair of twins who were roughly their age.

"I'm Laguna," the boy introduced himself, "this is my sister Rinoa. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Roxas extended his hand, "Roxas," he began.

"Roxas! I've heard of you. You're one of those Nobodies. But I didn't think any of Organization XIII survived the…"

"No, no!" Roxas cut him off. "I'm not _that_ Roxas. I'm Axel's son. These are my friends, Riku's daughter Paopuko and Kairi's daughter Namine."

"Axel survived then," Rinoa noted. "I'm glad. He was… is… a good man."

"So is Demyx," Masamune cut in. "The question is, how do we retrieve him from the void?"

"There is only one way," a voice said from behind them.

The group turned to see a short figure wearing a crown upon his head.

"Your majesty," Paopuko bowed along with the others.

"In order to save Demyx," King Mickey told them, "you must seek out the five water temples. You've already found one. The others can be found in Halloween Town, Neverland, Port Royal, and China."

"All over the place then," Roxas said, a slight hint of complaint in his voice.

"Yes, but all the travelling in necessary. Also, you can not take these three with you as they are needed here and the gummi ship can't hold more than three," King Mickey said.

Paopuko groaned her disapproval. She had really come to like Luna a lot despite they only knew each other for half an hour.

"So, where to first, King Mickey?" Namine asked.

-Time Skip-

"This is Halloween Town? Thought it would be scarier than this," Roxas said.

"I know, that's what I was thinking…right Namine? Namine?"

The little blond girl was huddled in the back of the group, plainly terrified of this strange new world.

"I-I d-don't like this p-place," she stammered.

Roxas walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"Don't worry, Nami. Me and Paopuko will protect you," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Generation 2

-Chapter 05: The Water Temple In Halloween Town-

Namine looked fearfully about as she followed Paopuko and Roxas to the center of the town.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" A jovial skeleton welcomed them, warmly. "My name is Jack Skellington!"

"I'm Roxas," Roxas replied. "And these are Paopuko and Namine. Nami's a little scared right now."

"Nothing to be scared of with yours truly around," Jack smiled.

Namine looked at him with a sense of fear.

"B-But you're a skeleton!"

Jack held up his hand and looked at it.

"Why yes, I suppose I am, but I'm harmless to friends of friends," he said. "You are friends of friends aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Sora and Riku are my father and papa," Paopuko said.

"M-hm, and Axel is my father."

"A-And Kairi is my mother," Namine said.

Jack looked them over and said,

"Sora, Riku and Kairi I know well and like…can't say the same for Axel, though…" Jack said. He seemed to come out of a deep reverie as he looked at them and asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, we're looking for a temple. It's white and has a fountain in it. In the middle of the fountain is a statue of a man named Demyx holding a sitar," Paopuko said.

Jack thought for a while, a bony hand on his chin.

"Ah yes, I know where that is. Follow me," he said.

The three kids followed Jack to the town square where the fountain stood.

"There you are, kids."

Jack Skellington pointed to the place where Oogie Boogie's manor had once stood. There, as fair as the rest of the town was dark, was a new temple that was reminiscent of the one in Radiant Garden. The differences were subtle. Instead of doves, there were a few white cats, and the statue in the middle was facing the doorway rather than gazing skyward.

Just then, a large Heartless appeared between them and the statue. It was shaped like a large skeleton with bulging eyes that were a demonic orange.

"Well! I have never been so insulted in all my life!" Jack announced as he and the others prepared to do battle with the Heartless.

The battle had gone on for several minutes when Jack made a rather important statement.

"Everything we do to kill this thing just makes it stronger."

"It's undead," Roxas realized. "Paopuko, try your healing potion on it."

Paopuko opened the paopu fruit vial at her hip and threw a few droplets of the potion onto the skeletal Heartless.

The creature let out a cry of pain and fizzled away to nothing.

It was then that they saw, for the first time, words on the bottom of the statue. It was apparently a prayer to Demyx.

Roxas stepped forward and read the prayer aloud:

Gentle pacifist

Player of the sitar that bringeth the gentle rain

Give us peace in this world.

There was a soft tone, as that of a series of sitar strings being played, and the statue began to glow with a soft white light.

"That's interesting," Skellington mused.

"Maybe if we can activate the other statues, we'll be able to pull Demyx out of the void.


End file.
